Forgiven By Force
by SilentChild187
Summary: The war is over. The Emperor is defeated. Luke and his friends survived (miraculously). The age of the Sith was gone. But when Luke crash lands onto Tatooine, he uncovers something fishy…something that all revels itself around a certain hooded stranger. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Forgiven By Force

Summary : The war is over. The Emperor is defeated. Luke and his friends survived (miraculously). The age of the Sith was gone. But when Luke crash lands onto Tatooine, he uncovers something fishy…something that all revels itself around a certain hooded stranger. One-shot.

 **Forgiven By Force**

 **This isn't one of my best writing, I'm afraid.**

Luke wandered around Tatooine, sweating under the immense heat. He hated Tatooine's twin suns already. He attracted many odd stares, with his Jedi clothing and the lightsaber at his hip. It was a miracle no one had openly attack him yet. Everywhere he went, wary and mistrustful glares were sent his way. Luke sighed. He wished he was anywhere but Tatooine.

He had to find a mechanic shop. His hyperdrive was damaged, and he pretty sure there were other parts he hadn't inspected damaged or broken.

He saw a man behind a cart of fruit. Unlike others, this one sent him a warm smile. "Hello, Jedi," he said.

Luke sighed inwardly. His cover blown so quickly...

"Hello..."

"Kitster."

"Kitster. Do you know anyone here who is a good mechanic?"

Kitster laughed. "You should've asked straight away! There's a new one called Aaron Amidala. From what I've heard, he's handy and good. Fixes things for free!"

Luke thanked the man once again, and set off with a set of directions.

Upon reaching the small cottage, he knocked. He could sense a presence inside, feeling quite nervous and panicked. But why? Luke mused.

The door was opened by a figure taller than Luke. He was hooded and cloaked thoroughly, leaving no part visible except for the gleam in his eyes, and his calloused hands. His build was wider than Luke's, but his signature was a bit off. It was as if this man was shrouded by the Force itself. Luke had never seen the Light and Dark Side of the Force correspond together and work in harmony, wrapping itself lovingly around the man.

He was no older than Luke, perhaps a year or two. Then he spoke. "How may I help you, Jedi Luke Skywalker?"

Luke was surprised, and suspicious. How had the man known he was called Luke Skywalker? Him being a Jedi was visible enough, but his exact name...

Luke scanned the man's signature again, and was surprised to find...guilt? Just what did Aaron Amidala hide behind his cloak?

"Aaron...are you a fallen Jedi?"

Aaron hid his surprise well. "No. I am a former Sith." He took off his hood, revealing a handsome man of twenty three years. His blond hair curled, and his eyes were the azure blue of the clear sky.

Luke had seen enough holographs of his father Anakin Skywalker before he wore his mask and suit, but seeing him in real person was different.

"F...Father?" He whispered, not daring to hope that he was alive and well.

Anakin opened his arms as Luke rushed into his embrace, and murmured reassurances.

"How?" He asked, after he dried his tears.

Anakin smiled, pure and light, transforming his whole face into something otherworldly. "The Force gave a chance to live as I did, without the restraints of my Darth Vader suit. Thank goodness you burned it. You burned Darth Vader too, you know."

"Why didn't you come find me?"

Anakin shifted. "The Rebellion wouldn't like that fact very much, would they? A de-aged and supposed to be dead Hero With No Fear appears, missing the whole war. Hm."

Luke sensed something else. "That's only part of the reason."

Anakin sighed. "I was afraid...that you and Leia would hate me...I know I deserved it, but I can't stand it...tell me, am I a coward? And even if you accepted me, that's a big if, I fear that I will draw too deeply into the Dark Side and hurt you two again."

Luke hugged his father tightly. "We've already forgiven you the moment you turned back to light, Father."

The genuine love in his son's voice caused Anakin to rethink the past nineteen years, trapped in that damn suit and bound to Palpatine.

How had he survived without love for so long?


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Okay, I know I said this was going to be a one-shot, but if anyone wants to continue this, you can adopt this :)**

 **Please state it in a review (personally I'm not very fond of PMs).**

 **Alright. Peace out.**


End file.
